Clear for Her
by Ariasu-sama
Summary: Porque las cosas eran, en realidad, claras para ella, claramente sabía quien era el héroe allí. ¡ONESHOT! Leve TodoMido


**Finalmente soy capaz de escribir para BnHA! Esto muy feliz por ello! Espero les guste el one shot.**

 **DISCLAIMER: los personajes son propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi, yo solo los uso para escribir este shot.**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: Nada de nada ;)**

 **Sin más que decir…**

 **ENJOY~!**

Ella esperaba, mirando por la ventana de la habitación hacia el mundo exterior.

Sus suaves cabellos blancos se balanceaban con la débil brisa que se filtraba por la ventana.

Afuera el clima parecía ser perfecto, con un sol radiante, verdes árboles y bellas flores. Incluso podía escuchar a los niños reír y charlar animadamente desde el otro lado de su ventana.

Esa había sido su rutina por varios años. Estar encerrada en esas cuatro paredes seguramente la habrían dejado más loca, en vez de ayudarla con su depresión y fobias, solamente la dejaban encerrada en ese lugar. En algún punto la dejaban salir, unas pocas horas al día cada dos días. Pero ella había tratado de escapar más de una vez. Así que su esposo se las arregló para que la dejaran encerrada en ese lugar, solo podía salir de el para los chequeos médicos.

Todoroki Enji. El nombre del hombre que más odiaba en el mundo. El nombre de la persona que le arrebato todo, aunque le llamaran héroe.

Había perdido al amor de su vida, había perdido su sanidad mental, había perdido la oportunidad de criar a sus hijos. Y ahora había perdido su libertad.

Pero el sentimiento que más la corroía era la abismal culpa y el desgarrador resentimiento. Sus noches no eran nunca tranquilas. Las pesadillas siempre se cernían en ellas. La única solución eran tranquilizantes muy potentes.

Sus pesadillas se dividían en dos. Por un lado, aquellas relacionadas a "Endeavor". Esas eran unas pesadillas terribles, haciendo que rememorara como su vida fue destruida en torno a conocerlo. A ese hombre tan violento obsesionado por ser mejor que AllMight.

El segundo tipo de pesadilla era el tipo que la consumía por dentro.

Soñaba con los inocentes ojos de su hijo menor, los ojos de Shoto, quien le sonreía dulce, o quien se abrazaba a ella, asustado del bastardo que tenía por padre, y ella, ella lo alejaba de si, le decía cosas horribles y ´ponía su mano sobre él. Y los ojos e su pequeño bebe brillaban con miedo, el mismo que reflejaban cuando Endeavor se lo llevaba a entrenar, para después brillar con un profundo odio.

Cada vez que tenía esas pesadillas con Shoto no podía evitar llorar de forma desgarradora. Odiándose a si misma como jamás podría odiar a Endeavor. Porque Shoto no era él, no era su padre. Era un niño inocente que quería volverse un héroe que salvara a los demás, deseándolo desde el fondo de su corazón. Un niño que necesitaba la protección de su madre en contra del abusivo padre que tenía. Un niño de corazón inocente que solo tenía a su madre.

Y ella, ella enloquecida, le había hecho daño.

Su pequeño hijo seguramente la odiaría. La repudiaría. Seguramente crecería odiando a sus dos padres, quienes no supieron asumir el papel.

Ella solo podía rezar porque su hijo aun tuviera su sueño de volverse héroe, porque ella sabía que una de las cosas que llevaba a los villanos a convertirse al mal era la falta de amor.

Incluso cuando ella se prometió a si misma cuidarlo y guiarlo… simplemente no había podido con la presión.

Escucho la puerta a su espalda abrirse, seguramente era algún doctor o enfermera.

Ella no volteo, prefería seguir viendo el mundo que era el paisaje a través de la ventana.

— Mamá escucho una voz a sus espaldas.

Ella abrió sus ojos, no podía ser, no debía ser posible. Él la odiaba, la había odiado durante todos esos años, era por eso que nunca la había visitado, porque la odiaba y nunca la perdonaría.

Miro con miedo, segura de que sería otra alucinación, pero no lo era. Su hijo menor. Su Shoto estaba parado frente a ella. Y estaba tan grande.

Ella no lo soporto más y corrió a abrazarlo, sintiéndolo tensarse ante su toque. Las lágrimas empezaron a desbordarse por sus ojos. Ella sabía que no tendría caso hablar, había un nudo en su garganta que se lo impediría, además, no podía hablar. Demasiados sentimientos arremolinándose.

Era su hijo menor, Shoto había ido a visitarla, su bebe había ido por primera vez en todos esos años.

Temblorosas manos le devolvieron un inseguro abrazo.

— Pensé que me odiabas —ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo, y se sonrieron, con lágrimas cayendo en los ojos de ambos.

La madre pronto condujo a su hijo a un asiento en la cama y ella retomo su asiento en la silla.

Y conversaron, conversaron todo aquello que se había amontonado por años. Y pidieron perdón y también perdonaron. Lágrimas de felicidad acompañadas de un significativo abrazo, y con una despedida y una promesa de retorno, ella lo vio partir.

Ese había sido el mejor día en todos esos años en ese lugar.

Su pequeño Shoto no la odiaba, y estaba estudiando en UA para volverse héroe. No podía pensar en nada mejor que eso.

.

Los días pasaban y Shoto la visitaba al menos 2 veces a la semana, poco a poco él le contaba sobre sus días de escuela y sobre sus compañeros. Hablando de una chica llamada Yaoyorozu que tenía un quirk genial, y un chico llamado Iida que siempre trataba de poner el ejemplo… Siempre tenía algo que contar sobre todos.

Y ella no podía evitar imaginar ilusionada a aquellos compañeros de los que Shoto hablaba.

— Entonces Midoriya empezó a hablar en voz baja, es una manía de él, ¿sabes?, y todos los demás se pudieron nerviosos.

Ambos rieron ante las anécdotas que Shoto rememoraba. Pensando un poco en ello, alguien de quien especialmente hablaba mucho era ese muchacho, Midoriya, siempre brillaban los ojos del menor al hablar de ese muchacho.

— Ya veo, recuerdo que en preparatoria había una muchacha que también tenía la mala costumbre de hablar en voz baja. En época de exámenes hablaba así tratando de rememorar lo importante del curso y todos terminábamos con los pelos de punta. Ella era tan tierna que nadie le podía decir que guardara silencio.

— Tierna… —murmuro su hijo mientras un débil sonrojo quería aparecer en sus mejillas.

Ella sonrió, quizá su hijo…

— ¿Y hay alguna chica interesante en la clase? —pregunto, mientras servía más té a su pequeño.

El menor guardo silencio, adoptando pose de pensar.

— Creo que todas las chicas del curso son interesantes. Como dije, Yaoyorozu tiene un genial quirk, fue con ella, Iida, y Kaminari, que participe en la batalla de caballería en el pasado festival deportivo.

— Cierto, donde le quitaste la banda del millón a Midoriya-kun —su hijo agacho su cabeza y asintió.

La tarde continuó en paz por unas pocas horas más, antes de que acabara el horario de visita. Con un cálido abrazo, madre e hijo se despidieron.

.

La conversación esta vez surgía en torno a la vida de la mayor en el hospital, la cual, para ella, sin duda era aburrida. Pero Shoto quería saber más, y si ella preguntaba por la vida de su hijo, entonces él podía hacer lo mismo.

— Y como la señora Yamamoto tiene un quirk de invisibilidad es difícil encontrarla cuando se pierde, así que ayer todos en el hospital estaban frenéticos buscándola, solo para escuchar que en el área infantil había fantasmas. Rápidamente llegaron a la conclusión de que allá estaba la señora Yamamoto, fue muy divertido ver como todos entraban en pánico —platico ella, con una sonrisa en su cara. Los días fuera de lo ordinario era algo que recordaba con cariño, ya que, en ese lugar, prácticamente todos los días eran parecidos.

Su hijo rio entre dientes al escuchar la historia. Su sonrisa era muy apacible y la mujer sentía que podría regresar a aquellos días con su hijo, donde juntos veían en la tv a los héroes, y los brillantes ojos de su hijo menor destellaban soñadoramente.

— ¿Pasa algo madre? —pregunto Shoto, viendo como la mujer parecía estar tan seria.

— Shoto —dijo ella con voz calmada, y mirando a los ojos de su hijo—, créeme que me hace inmensamente feliz que me hayas perdonado, y no solo eso, sino que además vengas a visitarme tan seguido. Pero, después de todo aun me queda una duda —dijo ella, armándose de valor. Había esquivado ese tema de conversación por los casi dos meses en los que Shoto había estado visitándola, pero ahora realmente necesitaba hablar de ello—, si no habías venido a mi durante todos estos años, ¿qué te impulso a hacerlo ahora? —necesitaba saberlo, el remordimiento aún se arremolinaba en su interior, y la única manera de realmente sanar era saber la verdad de porque Shoto había ido a ella y la había perdonado.

Shoto le miro a los ojos, no veía el desagrado o el repudio en los ojos de su madre, así que asintió a si mismo, dándose valor.

— Siempre creí que mi presencia te disgustaba, que si venía a verte… —dejo la oración en el aire, no había necesidad de usar palabras, ambos entendían, y ella no podría culpar a su hijo por pensar así—. Siempre te querré, madre, pero me asustaba que volvieras a rechazarme, que volvieras a verlo a _él_ en mi —incluso intentando con todas sus fuerzas, Shoto no pudo evitar que algo de amargura se filtrase en su voz—, tan asustado estaba que nunca, me arme de valor para verte. Mi odio hacia _él_ creció, y este lado izquierdo mío lo detestaba tanto como a _ese_ hombre —dijo, con el odio hacia su padre, oprimiendo su lado izquierdo con la mano derecha, su madre no trato d detenerlo, ocupándose en perderse en los ojos heterocromaticos del menor.

— Decidí que me convertiría en el mejor héroe del mundo —prosiguió, con su mirada sobre el hombro de la mujer, perdiéndose en los recuerdos—, por mí mismo, sin su ayuda, y sin su quirk, yo sería el héroe número uno, el mejor héroe solo usando el quirk que herede de ti, madre, y así pase durante muchos años hasta entrar a la preparatoria UA.

La mujer asintió, sonriéndole un poco, sintiendo la calidez en su corazón ante las palabras de él menor, muy feliz de que Shoto nunca la hubiese odiado y pensará en ella.

— Sin embargo, en el festival deportivo, estaba esforzándome menos que los demás, todos querían el primer lugar, pero yo nunca había usado mi quirk de fuego, sentía que si lo hacía sería una victoria para _él_ , que perdería mi propósito…

El silencio fue algo contundente, pero ella dejo que su hijo decidiera cuando comenzar, de todas formas, ella rememoraba las cintas que las enfermeras le trajeran sobre el festival deportivo.

Nunca había sabido nada de Shoto, Endeavor nunca la visitaba, cosa por la que daba gracias, y sus otros hijos nunca conversaban con ella sobre el menor de los cuatro, y ella, por temor, tampoco preguntaba nada.

Solo supo donde Shoto estudiaba porque él mismo le dijo. Luego de enterarse que estudiaba en UA y esta tenía un festival de cada año, pidió a las enfermeras los videos de ese mismo año, y allí mismo había visto a su hijo participar, quedando entre los mejores lugares en todos los eventos, haciéndola sentir una madre realmente muy orgullosa.

— Sin embargo, en la tercera parte del festival, en las batallas uno vs uno, me toco contra Midoriya —prosiguió, la mujer solo asintió, sabiendo lo que paso en ese combate gracias a los videos, fue el único donde uso su quirk de fuego, cosa que le asombro mucho—. Yo realmente no planeaba usar el quirk de Endeavor, incluso se lo dije algunas veces, ya que yo quería pelear contra él más que contra nadie más— ella volvió a asentir, Shoto le había contado que el joven Midoriya parecía muy unido a AllMight y hasta el menor confeso que había creído que Midoriya era un hijo perdido e AllMight.

— Sin embargo, ¿sabes qué? —pregunto, viéndola a los ojos y ella noto el brillo en ellos, la voz de Shoto ya no se escuchaba dolida o resentida, se podía increíblemente feliz—, él me dijo que todos luchaban dándolo todo, que peleara con todo, pero, sobre todo, me dijo que este poder era _mío_ , ¡ _mío_!, me dijo que no era el poder de mi padre, que yo no era él como Midoriya no era AllMight. En ese momento, de alguna manera me sentí… aliviado, que un peso en mi espalda desaparecía, me sentí tan feliz que use ese… use mi poder contra él… No llores madre.

— Lo siento, es que estoy tan contenta —y para enfatizarlo se puso en pie para abrazar fuertemente a su hijo menor—, estoy muy contenta Shoto, y lo siento, lo siento tanto. Es verdad, ¿sabes?, ese poder es el de Shoto, es el quirk especial de Shoto y de nadie más

El menor abrió los ojos, si, ese era su poder, como Midoriya dijera, como su madre dice. Ese era su poder.

Abrazo a su madre y hundió su cabeza en su cuello, tratando de detener inútilmente esas lágrimas, no podría decirlo, pero, seguramente, con esas palabras…

" _ **¡Tu poder es solo tuyo!"**_

…Midoriya lo había salvado… como todo un héroe… Midoriya le había dado las fuerzas para querer volverse un héroe de verdad, con todo su poder, empezando por salvar el vínculo con su madre.

.

Ella esperaba, mirando el paisaje de la ventana. Estaba tan contenta por escuchar sobre la vida de Shoto, el como él mismo poco a poco labraba su camino.

No había algo mejor que escuchar aquello, el cómo su hijo poco a poco superaba las trabas del pasado y se deshacía de las cadenas de Endeavor, todo para avanzar.

Y quien seguramente le había dado ese impulso era…

Levanto la cabeza rápidamente al escuchar las puertas abrirse, y miro hacia atrás, donde su hijo y su nervioso amigo estaban de pie.

— Madre, él es Midoriya, la persona de la que te hable.

Y con solo verlos a ambos, con una sonrisa radiante y un rostro nervioso, ella supo algo. Algo que, quizá estaba claro desde el principio.

— Así que tú eres Midoriya-kun, ¿verdad?

— ¡S-si señora!, ¡es un gusto conocerle! —dijo con una profunda reverencia, su sonrojado rostro lleno de nervios, cielos, era un chico adorable.

— Gracias por cuidar de mi Shoto —dijo, haciendo una reverencia.

— ¡Madre!

— ¡No!, ¡al contrario!

— ¡¿Midoriya?!

— Shoto nunca deja de hablar de ti.

— ¡Eh! —el muchacho se puso incluso más rojo, y se veía más nervioso, tan lindo, pensó, riéndose suavemente.

— E-eso no es verdad, Midoriya.

Ella rio suavemente, si, ahora le quedaba claro quién era el héroe de Shoto, y quizá, solo quizá, algo más…

 **Finite~~**

 **Espero les gustara este pequeño One-shot, bastante cortito, la verdad me encanto mucho escribirlo, pensando en cómo reaccionarían Shoto y su madre cuando este fue a visitarla al hospital, yo casi llore cuando lo leí en el manga y hasta se me detuvo el corazón y todo. Esto nació de un headcanon en mi cabeza, que al ser tan largo finalmente lo convertí en one shot.**

 **Es mi primera vez escribiendo para My Hero Academia, y me a gustado el resultado, y si a ustedes también les gusto les agradecería que me dejaran algún comentario.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Ciao ciao~~**

 **& PLUS ULTRA!**


End file.
